


Stockholm Syndrome

by asstheticlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheticlarry/pseuds/asstheticlarry
Summary: Stock·holm Syn·dromenoun1. feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor.A classic case of ‘wrong place, wrong time’ for 19-year-old Harry Styles who decided to go back home for the night instead of staying over at a friend's house after a party. When Harry comes home to an unlocked door, a few broken vases, and a pair of unfamiliar blue eyes his whole world changes; for worse or better? That’s up for debate.←→“Why me? I’ve always been a good person; got straight A’s, always done what I was told, and I try to be nice to everyone. I’ve never been in any trouble and I try to keep it that way.”He chuckled at that last part, giving me a small smile before shaking his head. “What a terrible life to live.”





	1. Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> * IMPORTANT *
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> ~ Top Louis/Bottom Harry  
> ~ Slightly Fem Harry  
> ~ Smut  
> ~ Strong Language  
> ~ Anorexic Harry  
> ~ Mentions of depression/suicidal thoughts 
> 
> If any of these things trigger you and/or you don't like these things I encourage you to not read this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, you're amazing, and I love you!

[ Harry ]

“Don’t leave, we’re having so much fun!” 

“No, Niall; you’re having fun. Fun to me is being in my bedroom, pretending I don’t exist.”

He rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, hugging me before saying goodbye and leaving me to weave my way through a crowd of sweaty, intoxicated bodies. I pushed through one last couple that was grinding against one other before reaching the door and yanking it open; reveling in the cool night air once I stepped into it. 

I made my way home quickly, taking a shortcut I had learned existed only days prior. I stepped up to my front door, pulling my keys out, and, after a bit of struggling to see them due to the dark and cloudy night sky, got to the right one and slid it into the keyhole. 

I turned the key, expecting to hear the familiar ‘pop’ sound, signaling the door was unlocked, but it never came. I grabbed the handle and turned it, opening the door which I could have sworn I had locked behind me before going to Niall’s party.

I stepped inside, closing the door behind me, quietly and gently. The first thing I noticed was an overturned vase that’s original place was on a table against the wall. I walked through my foyer, stepping into my living room, only to see a similar scene to that of the hallway. A lampshade was tilted; almost coming off, a shattered vase lie on the floor, water scattered around it and the sunflowers that were in it which were a few inches from the said vase. 

I heard a noise coming from directly above my head; my bedroom. I walked over to the fireplace and took a fire-poker out of a wooden box that lies beside it. I made my way upstairs as quietly as I could and turned the corner, heading to my bedroom where small sounds were coming from. I stayed against the wall and that was not a smart idea because I bumped into a table, making it tilt but managing to steady it before it fell, but the damage was done, a picture frame slid off and a ‘crack’ sound emanated through the hall. 

I held my breath as I waited for whoever was in my room to come out and try to take me down but after a few moments of nothing happening I proceeded to make my way to the room, but not before taking a minute to map out the rest of the hallway in my head. After I had been careful to avoid any other obstacles in my path I found myself standing outside of my closed bedroom door. 

I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in slowly and looking around my room. I didn’t want to turn on any light in case someone was still in here, I thought I had been quiet enough to come in unnoticed, plus there was moonlight streaming in through a window beside my bed, illuminating my room. A window which happened to open. 

I hadn’t left it open before I had left so that meant whoever was in here minutes prior must have gone out of it once they heard someone coming. I walked over to it and closed it, pulling the curtains closed and turning around to be met with an unfamiliar pair of blue eyes.

My mouth opened in a silent scream as the owner of the eyes placed a cloth over my mouth and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into them and keeping a firm grip on me so I couldn’t get loose.

My vision started to get blurry and I heard the person whisper “sorry, mate” before my vision gave up and everything went black. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

I woke up in pure darkness. I tried to move but there was something keeping me in place. I tried to scream but there was something keeping my voice muffled. I moved around, tugging on my restraints until my wrists were raw. I tried yelling until my voice was sore. It was of no use.

I closed my eyes as I tried to think of where I could be. What I’m assuming last night’s -how long had I even been here?- events came flooding back. The door being open, the vases being broken on the floor, the noises, the eyes. Those blue eyes. I remember something being pressed against my mouth and a horrid smell and then… nothing.

I was about to start screaming and tugging again when I heard a door open and light footsteps coming toward me. The footsteps moved around until they stopped behind me. I stayed still as I felt whatever was keeping my vision shielded being removed. The footsteps made their way in front of me but I didn’t look up. Instead, I blinked my eyes rapidly, finally getting them to adjust to the light in the room.

Once I could see normally I still kept my head down, only looking at the shoes of the person in front of me, which were a worn out pair of white Converse. 

“Look at me.” They said, or demanded really, but I refused. “I said, look at me.” They repeated, grabbing my chin and making me look into the same blue eyes as before. 

He let go of my chin and I let my eyes trail over him. He had feathery brown hair, which he pushed out of his eyes. He had cerulean blue eyes and a faint bit of facial hair; he couldn’t be too much older than me. I moved my eyes over his body next. He was short; 5’7, maybe. He had a petite and curvy figure that was clad in a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He wasn’t bad looking, truth be told; if he hadn’t broken into my house and kidnapped me maybe I would go for him.

“If you’ve quite finished eye-fucking me then I’d like to get this show on the road.” He grumbled, causing me to roll my eyes.

“As if.” I mumbled, under my breath; and either he didn’t hear it or he didn’t care because he continued.

“What’s your name and what do you do?” He asked, catching me off guard.

“All you need to know is I’m from this business.” I said, leaning back against the chair I was tied to.

“Is that so? What business would that be?” He asked, popping an eyebrow up at me.

“None-ya business,” I stated sassily, making his expression turn into that of a scowl. “Why do you ask, anyway? It’s not like you care.”

“You’re right, I don’t. I just thought I should try to get to know you a little bit, ya know since you’ll be tied up in my basement for a good while.” He shrugged and I shivered, the reality of the situation crashing down on me like a wave during a storm.

I started to tear up but pushed them back, refusing to look weak. I looked him in the eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat before speaking. “Why me? I’ve always been a good person; got straight A’s, always done what I was told, and I try to be nice to everyone. I’ve never been in any trouble and I try to keep it that way.” 

He chuckled at that last part, giving me a small smile before shaking his head. “What a terrible life to live.”

I looked down, the tears coming back quickly. Two things were becoming clear: I wasn’t going to get an answer as to why he took me anytime soon, and I was stuck here. I can live without an answer, it won’t do anything for me anyway, but I refuse to just be ‘stuck’. I’m going to find a way out of here.

When I looked up and went to speak he was gone, having left sometime while I was thinking. I looked around the room and saw that it was like some sort of poor excuse for a bedroom. There was a small bed against the far left wall, and another chair -much like the one I’m in at the moment- on the other side of the room. The last thing I noticed was a small square window. 

I felt hope rush through me as I sized up the window, it looked just big enough to where I could get through it. I smiled, I had an escape point, now I just needed to find a way to get out of these damned ropes. 

All the movies I had seen ran through my mind, providing me with possible ideas. I sighed as I ran through cliché ways to get free. I thought about this one movie I had seen where the girl happened to have a knife in her back pocket but unfortunately getting kidnapped wasn’t on my calendar so I hadn’t prepared myself with a sharp object. I thought through a few more strategies, and only one seemed to be at least worth a try.

There was the one movie I had watched not too long ago where the girl had tipped the chair over, getting it to break enough to slide the ropes off of it. Maybe I could try to get the ropes off as well, but if not then just getting out of the chair would have to do. 

I tried to think of how long it had been since that guy had come in here. I knew it could have been anywhere from ten minutes to two hours, time flies when you’re planning an escape. I looked back to the window to see that it was nightfall, which meant the guy was most likely asleep.

There was no time like the present, so despite wanting to wait until he came back and left again so I could try to time how long he had been gone for, I took a deep breath and started to rock on the chair. I rocked a bit harder and after a few close tips, it finally fell completely on its side.

I kept my whines quiet, the chair falling surprisingly wasn’t too awful loud and if I could keep my mouth shut, then I might actually have a good chance. Fortunately for me the leg the chair had landed on snapped, as did the top side of the chair, allowing me to slip one leg out and wiggle one of my arms free enough to try and break the other part of the chair. 

Since my leg had been tied to the chair, once I slipped it off the chair the rope was loose enough to get my foot out. I grabbed ahold of the part of the chair that my other wrist was tied to and began to bend and pull, trying hard to get it to break. After what seemed like an eternity I started to hear a ‘crack’ and then it snapped, allowing me to pull my other hand out.

After that I stood up as best I could and used my free foot to kick in the other chair leg, making it snap and letting me pull my other foot free, releasing it from the ropes also. My wrists were tied much tighter than my feet, plus I had rubbed them raw so I didn’t bother trying to get the ropes off, they were individually tied anyway. 

I made my way to the other chair in the room and pulled it over to the window, stepping on it and pushing the window up, staring at it in shock when it popped open. This was too easy, but at the moment I didn’t care, I just wanted to leave. 

I gripped onto the windowsill and hoisted myself up, pulling myself through and immediately landing on the cold ground. It was pure luck that I was in the basement -which was more or less underground- so the window was basically level with the ground. I picked myself up and ran as fast as I could.

I had no idea where I was or where I was going so I did what made the most sense and ran straight, which happened to lead into the woods. Typical. I ran fast and I ran hard, my lungs inhaling faster than exhaling. I finally got to where I couldn’t catch my breath hardly at all so I stopped and leaned against a tree. 

When my breath finally got somewhat back to normal I looked around, seeing nothing but trees. My best bet was to keep moving forward. I figured I was far enough that even if the guy had come back and seen that I left he wouldn’t be able to catch me, so I planned on walking the rest of the way. 

I figured wrong. No longer than I had started moving I heard a twig snap and a familiar voice echo through the woods. 

“Oh, curly! I’m glad you got some exercise in but now it’s time to come back.” He yelled in a sing-song voice. 

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, and maybe even beg. I wasn’t going to though; I was going to run. He didn’t sound too far away but I’m also not a slow runner. So, I ran. I ran as fast as I could and didn’t look back; not even when I heard footsteps behind me and him calling to me again.

I ran until I got the same point as earlier. I bent over with my hands on my knees, catching my breath and listening. Funny thing was, I heard nothing. It was complete silence as I stood back up straight. Maybe I lost him. 

Maybe not. 

I was about to take off again when I heard leaves crunch behind me. I turned around and was met with a silhouette, but it didn’t belong to my kidnapper, no. It was too tall. I backed up with the silhouette moved forward. I kept backing up until I ran into something solid, and it wasn’t a tree. 

My breath hitched as I heard a whisper come from behind me “hey curly” he whispered, the smile evident in his voice. It was the last thing I heard before I was hit over the head with something hard.

Everything went black, again.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

[ Louis ]

“Smooth move, ExLax.” My friend said as I tied curly to the bed this time, making sure there was no way he could get out again. 

“Do me a favor?” I asked, coming to stand beside him, turning to face him.

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.” I smiled sarcastically, earning a glare from my brown-eyed friend.

“If I wasn’t your friend, I’d probably hate you.” He remarked, making me roll my eyes internally.

“I’m your friend and I still hate you,” I replied.

“You know what?” He started but stopped as we heard a groan come from the green-eyed boy, who was now starting to blink his eyes and shake his head, immediately wincing after doing so. Probably because I hit over the head pretty hard; he was trying to run away, sue me.

“Wha- where? Oh.” He said, looking at my friend and me, seemingly realizing where he was. 

“Welcome back!” I said in an overly-cheery voice.

“Yeah, home sweet fucked up home.”

I felt the urge to walk over and slap this kid but I felt a hand on my arm, holding me in place.

“How long did it take you to get free?”

“Not nearly as long as it took you to find me.”

Who does this kid think he is? More importantly, who does he think he’s talking to?

“I think I liked you better when you were knocked out.” I mused.

“Really? Interesting. I don’t like you at all.” He replied, not sparing me a glance, making me even angrier.

Does this boy have a death wish?

“Listen, curly--” My friend spoke up from beside me but was interrupted quite fast.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then what would suit you?”

He hesitated, so I stepped back in.

“For the record, I’m Louis, and this is my friend, Zayn,” I said, hoping it would get the boy to tell us his name.

“Harry.” He said, finally.

Harry was a pretty name, and as I looked him up and down, really taking in his appearance, I noted that his name wasn’t the only thing that was pretty about him. Not that I would ever say that aloud, or anymore at all.

“So, Lewis, why is your friend here? Couldn’t handle me on your own?” He asked, working my nerves.

“For your information, Harold, he had come over to hang out. I told him about you and he wanted to meet you, we came down here and you had wormed your way out, making us go out and find you. Pest.” I explained, crossing my arms.

“You wanted to meet me, huh?” He asked, turning his attention to Zayn. “I’m flattered.” He said, sounding sincere, which made Zayn and I share a look then look back at him. He looked between us and continued, seeming to know what we were thinking. “No, really. I mean, the attention of two psychopaths is always better than the attention of just one!” He said, feigning a cheery tone.

Zayn growled and this time it was my hand on his arm. 

“I really am starting to not like you.” He said through gritted teeth, to which Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to the ceiling.

“Sounds like a personal problem to me.”

“Listen you little fucker--” He started but I dragged him from the room quickly.

“What are you doing?” He seethed, yanking his arm from my grip and I closed the door to the room. “He deserves a good smack, maybe two.”

“I can’t have you hurting him, I just kidnapped him to keep him quiet.”

“You could do that very well by ending him.”

“I steal, not kill.” I reminded and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“What happened to you? You used to be so ruthless. The old you wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in that boy if he spoke to you the way he does. I mean, he almost got away, Louis!”

He had a point, but for some reason, I didn’t want to harm this boy, yet.

“Whatever man, I’m gonna go. While I’m gone maybe you should think about what you’re going to do with him, you can’t keep him forever.” He said, walking upstairs.

I didn’t follow him, instead, I took a breath before going back into the room to find Harry asleep. I looked him up and down, he looked so peaceful and innocent. I walked over and sat beside his head, running a hand through his curls to get them out of his eyes.

I looked at him, he was so pretty. His eyelashes were dusting his pale cheeks and his lips were slightly parted as small breaths left them. If he didn’t have such a mouth on him maybe we could have a little fun. I mean, he’s going to be here for awhile anyway, might as well make the most of it. 

Okay so I was attracted to him, but he’s hot. Would I like to push him against the wall and make those pretty pink lips swollen? Yes. That’s it though. Putting aside the fact that he’s good-looking, he’s still a little shit that I can’t stand.

I ran my hand through his hair one more time before getting up and leaving, locking the door behind me and going to get some supplies to make sure Harry wouldn’t get away again. I sighed as I headed up the stairs, saying goodbye to a good night of sleep.


	2. Twisted Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ There's your jerk-off material

[ Harry ]

I woke up in the same room as the day prior, only today was different. I wasn’t blindfolded, I wasn’t gagged, and I wasn’t tied up. I slowly got up from the bed and went straight to the window, climbing up on the chair that was left there. As I tried to pull it up it wouldn’t budge, but not because it was locked, no. It wouldn’t budge because sometime while I was out Louis had taken out the glass and replaced it with plastic. Which meant not only could I not open it, I couldn’t break it. 

I got down quickly when the door creaked open and Louis stepped in with a tray. He walked over and set the tray down on the bedside table then sat on the bed. I walked over slowly and looked at what was on the tray. 

I looked and saw eggs and toast, along with a glass of orange juice. I turned my nose up at it and walked back over to the chair, climbing on it and looking out the window.  
“Don’t be a brat, Harry. Come eat.” I heard Louis say from his spot on my bed.

“Not hungry,” I said, not turning around.

“You’re already skinny, and I spent time making this.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that.” 

“You’re such an ungrateful thing. Are you like this with your friends? I bet so, and I’ll bet they don’t even miss you.”

I jumped down from the chair, stomping to him and getting in his face. “At least I have friends; ones that aren’t psycho. And just because you make me something doesn’t mean I’m going to be jumping with joy. Besides you only brought me breakfast because I need that to live; but let me tell you something, Lewis. I’d rather be given a slow, torturous death than look at you for another minute.”

Before I could react he pulled me down on the bed, getting on top of me and using one hand to pin my hands above my head, the other wrapping itself around my throat but not squeezing. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that!” He seethed, scaring me a bit. “I won’t hesitate to be the one who gives you that slow, torturous death. So, here’s what you’re going to do; eat your breakfast and then shut the hell up until I come to check on you again. These walls aren’t soundproof, so if I hear any annoying sounds I’ll come and shut you up myself. Got it?”

I nodded viciously and he gave me a big -fake- smile. “Glad we came to that understanding. Now I haven’t had the chance to tell you but there’s a bathroom over there.” He said, pointing to a door I hadn’t noticed before, was I in the same room? “So don’t think you’re going to use that as an excuse to leave the room.” 

I nodded again and he let go of my hands and throat, getting off of me and walking to the door, leaving without another word. 

I waited until the sound of footsteps faded away completely before taking the tray of food and going into the bathroom. I flushed the food down the toilet and dumped the juice down the drain before coming back out and setting it on the table once again. I laid down and looked at the ceiling, thinking of other possible ways to get out of here.

I don’t know when I had fallen asleep but I was wide awake when I heard the sound of the door being unlocked, Louis stepping in moments later with a bag. He threw it at me and I caught it, opening it and looking at the things inside. It was a bag of my things. My toothbrush, hairbrush, body wash, shampoo and conditioner, clothes, and so-on.

I looked up at Louis who was leaning against the wall, watching me.

“How did you…” I asked, trailing off.

“It wasn’t that long ago that I was at your house so I remembered where to go, and you live alone so I didn’t have to go through anyone to get your things. Well, except for your nosey ass neighbors.”

“What’d you do to them?” I asked, slightly panicked.

“Calm down, I told them I was your boyfriend and you were staying a few nights at my place.”

“Why would you tell them that?!”

“Because I’m not old enough to pass as your father, but you can still call me ‘Daddy’ if you want.” He said, a smirk spreading over his face.

I gave him a disgusted look even though I felt my cheeks heat up, no doubt tinting pink.

“Don’t give me that look, Haz.” He said, strutting over to me and placing his tiny hand on my cheek. “I bet you’re into the whole ‘Daddy’ thing. And I’d even venture to say you’re not quiet during sex.” His smirk grew and my whole face was now getting hot. “I can picture it now; you underneath me, moaning and squirming as I pound into you. And then, when I make you hit your high…” He trailed off, bringing his mouth to my ear to finish his sentence. “I make you scream my name.” 

I shivered and pushed him off of me, making him laugh as he took in my flushed face. 

“You’re sick,” I said, fidgeting in my seat.

“I’m not the one who got hard from my kidnapper describing himself fucking me.” He said, eyes traveling to my lower region then snapping back up to meet mine.

I wanted to tear my eyes away from his, there wasn’t much I ever wanted more, but I didn’t. I sat up straighter as I scowled at him.

“Get out.”

His stance didn’t falter in the slightest, in fact, he looked at me in amusement. “Now why would I do that, babydoll?”

“You gave me my things, there’s no reason for you to stay in here. Leave.”

He nodded and walked to the door, turning around one more time and giving me a wink, then leaving and locking the door behind him.

I sat there for a while, trying to process everything that just happened. Louis just, he just… I can’t even think about it. I grabbed the bag Louis had given me and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the water and stepped in, starting to wash my hair, then my body, trying to ignore my -now painful- hard-on. 

I finally got everything washed but that area and I sighed as I knew how this was going to end. I figured it’d be easier if I just got it over with. I wrapped my slender fingers around my length, hissing at the contact and letting my head fall against the tiles of the shower wall. I slowly pumped myself, using the body wash as a substitute for lube. I let out a low moan as I dipped my thumb into my slit. It wasn’t long until I felt the familiar heat coiling in my stomach. I couldn’t keep Louis’ words out of my mind as I sped up, stroking myself to my high. I was letting out small moans and even a few whimpers as I shot white streaks onto my hand and the shower tiles. 

I rinsed off once more before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel I had found in a bathroom cabinet and drying off. I grabbed a pair of boxers, grey sweatpants, and a white shirt, pulling them on then walking back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. 

I ran a hand through my hair and laid back, staring at the ceiling and trying to pretend I hadn’t done what I just did. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

[ Louis ]

It had been about three hours later when I stepped into Harry’s room, finding him where I left him; sitting on the bed. He had his back to the wall and his legs pulled up to his chest, his eyes looking up to meet mine. 

“Made you dinner, Tacos,” I said, sitting a tray like the one I brought his breakfast in on, on the bedside table. “Eat up.”

He didn’t make any move to grab one so I picked one up and grabbed his chin. “Do you want to eat on your own, or would you like me to feed you myself?”

“I can eat on my own.” He said, sass clear in his tone.

“Then do it,” I said, my voice cold.

He hesitated but slowly took the taco from my hand and brought it to his lips, taking a small bite.

I took one for myself and took a bite before speaking up. “So, I see you changed, did you take a shower?” 

He nodded. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What did you do after you left?” He asked, now only picking at his taco.

I looked down, suppressing a smirk. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Humor me.”

I wiped my hands on my track bottoms and stood up, “let’s just say I had a personal problem to take care of.” I took the tray and headed for the door. “Finish your food, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“What personal problem?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Harold.”

“But satisfaction brought it back to life.” He said, offering a smile.

This time I couldn’t keep the smirk away. “I was right.” He tilted his head at me, confused. “You aren’t quiet.” He blushed and I opened the door, turning around once in the doorway. “I don’t think you’re going to tell me, but it’s worth a shot. Did you say my name when you came?” I asked, almost laughing at the face he pulled. “Yeah, didn’t think I’d get an answer. Goodnight Haz.” I pulled the door closed and locked it behind me.

I think I’m going to have some fun with this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, follow me on Wattpad @asstheticlarry. I have more stories on there :)


End file.
